Candyfloss
by Silver Sailor Ganymede
Summary: HotaruRini. Hotaru thinks about Rini, candyfloss and the similarities between the two.


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

_**(A.N, for onee-chan, hope this cheers you up.)**_

_**(A.N2 Candyfloss is the British name for cotton candy)**_

Candyfloss  
By Silver Sailor Ganymede

Hotaru stared out of the window as she began to fall into the state between sleep and awakeness. This state, Hotaru new, was called boredom. Yes, boredom, and this day was going to be an example of boredom in its utmost form: how wonderful. She let her thoughts wander back to that morning, when Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama had announced what they were going to do on the final day of their holidays before Hotaru started eighth grade…

* * *

_(Flashback)_

"_We're what?" Hotaru asked, glaring at Haruka and dropping her spoon on the floor in the process. _

"We're going to a carshow and a funfair," came Haruka's reply. "I thought you'd be happy, Taru-chan. After all, you've been complaining all holiday about the fact that we've hardly done anything."

"I know, I know," Hotaru replied, sighing.

"_I thought you would have liked the idea of going to a funfair and seeing some old cars."_

'_Yeah, when I was about seven maybe,' Hotaru thought, but she didn't say anything. She knew from experience not to irk Haruka-papa that early in the morning._

_(End Flashback)

* * *

_

"We're here," Haruka said as the car slowed to a stop. Hotaru painted a fake smile on her face as she got out. This was going to be so boring. 

"Come on 'Taru-chan," Michiru said. "Let's go and have a look round, shall we?"

Hotaru nodded and prepared herself for the most boring day ever, then sighed silently and followed her 'parents' into the theme park where the show was being held.

* * *

Half-an-hour later Hotaru knew she had been right; she was bored out of her mind already. The only good thing that had happened so far was that Michiru had bought her some candyfloss, something she loved but rarely ever had. 

Hotaru follwed Haruka and Michiru around and continued eating the candyfloss, letting it melt away to nothing in her mouth. It was so sweet and yet so light at the same time… and for some reason it reminded her of Rini. Perhaps Rini tasted of candyfloss as much as one would think she did. Hotaru quickly shook those thoughts out of her head: why of all people did she have to have a crush on _Rini_? She was her best friend for goodness sake… but all the samee she couldn't help but wonder. Hotaru let her thoughts wonder back to the fairground: the lights, the noise, the people, everything about it was strange to Hotaru but she knew that Rini would have loved it… it was just a pity she wasn't there.

"Usagi, Rini," Michiru said and Hotaru jumped slightly as she was woken from her thoughts. "What a surprise; I didn't expect to see you two here."

"Well, when we heard a funfair was coming to town we thought we'd come along," Usagi said as she grinned at them. "You probably came along to see the cars, right?"

"Yeah, and because 'Taru-chan wanted to go to the funfair," Haruka laughed, completely missing the filthy glare Hotaru shot her. Rini giggled slightly at the look on her friend's face: it was obvious Hotaru was bored, but Rini knew just the way to cheer her up a bit.

"Come on 'Taru-chan," Rini said, grabbing Hotaru by the hand. "Let's go look at the stalls over there."

Hotaru followed Rini to the game stalls, but was surprised as she was led past them to an almost deserted part of the park.

"Rini-chan, where are we going?" Hotaru asked.

"You'll see," Rini replied, winking at her friend. Soon enough they were far away enough from the funfair that the carnival music, shouting, laughter and all other noises had faded away to nothing. Why, Hotaru mused, it was almost as though they were the only two people left in the world.

'I wonder if she really does taste of candyfloss,' Hotaru mused again, a blush creeping over her face as Rini turned to look at her.

"'Taru-chan, you're blushing," Rini smiled as she reached over and took a bit of candyfloss from Hotaru. She popped it into her mouth and licked her lips. "I love this stuff; it's so sweet," she smiled, "Nearly as sweet as you, 'Taru-chan."

Hotaru blinked and before she had time to register what was happening Rini had locked her lips to her own. It was almost as though she was dreaming, but she knew she wasn't; this was real.

Rini drew back and smiled innocently at Hotaru.

"You really do taste as sweet as I'd imagined," Rini said.

"Like candyfloss," Hotaru replied.


End file.
